Livres et moi
by Doudaah
Summary: La petite histoire des pages dans le monde d'Hermione Granger. OS


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "lampe" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

Elle était allongée sur son lit, tentant désespérement de tenir sa baguette, son ouvrage et de lire en même temps. Quelle acrobatie, son lumos s'éteignait dès qu'elle tournait une page. Et vu la taille de son livre, elle devrait souvent le refaire...

C'est vrai qu'elle pouvait en parti s'en prendre qu'à elle, après tout elle lit déjà suffisamment la journée en cours, à la bibliothèque, dans la salle commune, dehors, dans les couloirs, alors pourquoi bon sang d'licorne avait-elle besoin de lire la nuit ?  
Son avidité à apprendre la rendait parfois malade. Elle devait déjà supporter les critiques des autres, parfois drôles, parfois méchantes, puis leurs soupirs et enfin leur éloignement, ils finissaient de toute façon par partir. Qui supporte sans fin de passer après un livre ?  
Ensuite, elle devait déjouer les remarques de ses parents concernant son budget lecture, c'est vrai quoi, on y pense jamais, mais un livre, c'est cher. La bibliothèque c'est sympa, mais à ce rythme là, elle devrait attendre ses cinquante ans avant d'en avoir une potable chez elle... Elle ne voulait pas d'une rolex, juste de quelques murs de beaux ouvrages. Autant commencer jeune. Elle accumulait donc les écrits d'où le petit problème de sous parfois rencontré.  
Sans parler de la difficulté de place. Elle n'avait pas totalement confiance en les sorts de voyage, vous savez, ceux qui permettent d'avoir une toute petite valise comme Merlin, bref elle n'y croyait pas pour les livres, trop de subtilités en eux, donc elle les collectionnait sous son lit. Elle avait même réussi à installer une énorme malle au dessus de son baldaquin qu'elle remplit à raz bort de manuscrits.  
Ses camarades de chambrées lui répétait qu'elle finirait écrasée sous le volume de son trésor. Un bon sandwich "bouquins au sang de bourbe".

Mais autant qu'elle se rappelle, plus jeune, elle n'était pas comme cela. Ce n'était qu'une petite fille vive, curieuse mais aussi amicale et jouette. Elle adorait rêver d'un prince charmant et jouer à la marelle. Elle chantait les Spice Girl avec ses copines, inventait des chorégraphies ringardes et déplacées pour son âge. Elle écoutait ses parents, ne mangeait pas trop de bonbons, elle regardait des séries idiotes à la télévision, promenait son gros chien tout poilu avec sa poupée Stacy. Bref, une gamine plutôt banale. Sympathique, pas conne, mais banale.  
C'est cette fichue lettre pour Poudlard qui a changé son monde. Elle était arrivée par hasard presque, un mercredi soir, le premier du mois de juillet précédent son onzième anniversaire. L'école de sorcier, les balais, la magie, les dragons, tout semblait prendre vie. Découvrant un lieu inconnu, un monde inédit, elle tomba de très haut et jura que l'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Plus jamais elle n'ignorerait quelque chose !  
Et pour cela, il fallait se remplir d'un tas d'informations. Toujours en savoir plus pour ne plus de laisser surprendre.

Et c'est comme cela qu'elle était devenu Hermione Granger la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard.  
C'est parce que ce monde a bouleversé ses habitudes qu'elle en était devenue la miss-toute-information-doit-passer-par-moi.  
Donc vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas tout à fait sa faute si elle se retrouve là, éveillée à deux heures du matin dans son livre, entourée par ses livres, tentant de déchiffrer un pavé sur les runes. Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais entendu parler des runes si elle était restée chez les moldus ! Et toc !

Comme ce monde lui semblait loin là, tout de suite. Elle tourna une page. Lança un lumos et continua à lire. Une minute plus tard, elle recommença. Et encore, et encore.  
Certaines choses restaient en dehors de sa capacité de compréhension. Elle cherchait donc à les comprendre à travers les écrits.  
Mais au fond d'elle, il y avait une question à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais de réponse claire : "pourquoi est-ce que ces foutus sorciers n'ont pas de lampe de chevet ?".

* * *

Elle me plait cette petite HG.


End file.
